Rider (Fate/Extra)
Summary Rider is the Rider-class Servant of Shinji Matou during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War and a major ally of Chaldea during the Okeanos singularity in Fate/Grand Order. Her True Name is Francis Drake, the captain of the Golden Hind who made a name for herself by becoming the first person to circumnavigate the globe alive and helping turn England into a superpower through her voyages and successes at sea. The commodities she discovered allowed England, considered a second-rate power at the time, compete with Spain, the world's foremost superpower, and pave the way for the establishment of the East India Trading Company. Her exploits, including crushing Spain's Invincible Armada, have lead to her and her ship to gain a legend approaching that of King Arthur in Britain, and Drake is said by some to await alongside the Once and Future King in Avalon. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Golden Wild Hunt Name: Rider, Francis Drake, El Draque Origin: Fate/Extra Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Heroic Spirit, Rider-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Swashbuckler, Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Can ride any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Supernatural Luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, Probability Manipulation (Her Pioneer of the Stars skill allows her to make impossible events a possibility), Summoning (Can summon parts of her ship, the Golden Hind, if not her entire fleet with Golden Wild Hunt), Weather Manipulation with Golden Wild Hunt, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR | None of her Servant-specific abilities, and Reality Warping (Can be used for Resistance Negation) with the Holy Grail Attack Potency: Island level (Can contend with Archer, Nero, and/or Tamamo and injure Servants with gunfire as a human thanks to the Grail. Defeated Poseidon, a dying Divine Spirit, as a human in life). Large Island level with Golden Wild Hunt (As an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm known for its overwhelming firepower, it should be comparable to other Noble Phantasms such as Caliburn). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Archer, Nero, and Tamamo in close quarters combat). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Can trade blows with Archer, Nero, and Tamamo) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters with her flintlock pistols, much further with Golden Wild Hunt Standard Equipment: A pair of flintlock pistols with virtually unlimited ammunition, and the Holy Grail in life. Intelligence: Rider is a world-famous swashbuckler, privateer, and sailor who turned the course of history by establishing the dominance of the English Navy through unorthodox tactics. Despite being a relatively recent legend, she is more than capable of taking on much older legends like Tamamo-no Mae and Nero, deftly wielding her firearms to keep them at bay and using every advantage at her disposal, being willing to aim at her foe's loved ones and charges if it means winning a fight. However, she enjoys a good fight and is a complete hedonist, not taking things seriously until pressed and is easily distracted by booze and treasure, particularly spices and gold. Weaknesses: Drake is a hedonist who rarely takes things seriously and is easily distracted by treasure. She cannot fight in spirit form. As a human, while she will use the Grail for combat, she will not use it to achieve her grand scale goals, such as circling the globe or collecting massive amounts of treasure. Though the Grail would be capable of summoning Servants and warping reality in other, greater ways, she does not know how to properly utilize it beyond simple wish granting. Noble Phantasms GoldenHind.png|The Golden Hind GoldenWildHuntWeaponry.png|The Golden Hind's weaponry CulverinCannons.gif|Culverin Cannons GoldenWildHunt.gif|Golden Wild Hunt in Fate/Extra Golden_Wild_Hunt_FGO.gif|Golden Wild Hunt in Fate/Grand Order GoldenWildHunt_Extella.gif|Golden Wild Hunt in Fate/Extella Golden_Wild_Hunt_Last_Encore.gif|Golden Wild Hunt as seen in Last Encore Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm: A great fleet of ghost ships led by Drake in her lifetime. It is a symbol of the everyday life she lived, bearing anecdotes of the fire ships that defeated Spanish Armada and anecdotes of the "night of the storm" - or the Wild Hunt, a personification of storms - that exists across Europe. Drake's other Noble Phantasm, her personal ship, Golden Hind, acts as the core of the Noble Phantasm, expanding into an immense, expanding fleet of phantom ships that proceed to obliterate all that lies before them with an overwhelming barrage of firepower. Standing at the figurehead of the Golden Hind, Drake leads this attack with three large floating cannons that lay down the main fire. While its power is immense as an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, its power will further fluctuate depending on how much wealth Drake has when she utilizes it. *'Culverin Cannons:' Drake can materialize certain parts of the Golden Hind, specifically its cannons, to aid her in combat and bombard her opponents without having to spend the full cost of the Noble Phantasm or reveal her identity. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Drake only has a D-rank in this skill, nullifying only Single-Action spells - that is, spells with incantations less than a sentence, though it can reduce the damage dealt by more powerful spells. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Rider's commandeering of the British Navy has given her a B-rank in this skill, allowing her to mount and pilot virtually any modern vehicle at supernatural speeds that can surprise Servants. She heavily prefers nautical vessels due to her profession in life, and when piloting a ship, her rank will increase. Personal Skills *'Golden Rule:' Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Drake possesses a B-Rank skill, reflecting the massive loads of treasure she plundered from Britain's enemies and the incredible superpower her efforts turned her country into. *'Pioneer of the Stars:' A unique skill possessed by figures who have become turning points in human history. Drake possesses an EX-Rank in this skill for successfully circumnavigating the world, a feat long thought to be impossible, and for defeating the "invincible" Spanish Armada. This allows her to turn things that are perceived as "impossible" into "possible events" with the resources she has at her disposal. *'Voyager of the Storm:' The ability to sail vessels recognized as "ships", a skill possessed by captains who must also lead their men, granting them a composite of Charisma and Military Tactics as well. Under Drake's leadership, her forces will participate much better than normal, boosting the effectiveness of Golden Wild Hunt as a result. Key: Servant | Alive Gallery Rider Extra.png|Rider in Fate/Extra Drake Extella.png|Rider in Fate/Extella Drake FGO3.png|Rider's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Drake FGO4.png|Rider's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Mind Users Category:Pirates Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Social Influencers Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users